


Edge Accidentally Joins a Mexican Gang.

by LunaXXMoon1



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a facebook post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Gangs, It was a writing exercise and this is the prompt and fandom i chose to write about, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, mexican gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: As the title says. My teacher assigned a writing assignment in class to me, and this is what I wrote. I decided to post it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.I hope it makes you laugh.Based on this post: https://imgur.com/gallery/sF8accOEnjoy.





	Edge Accidentally Joins a Mexican Gang.

**Author's Note:**

> Why'd I do this? I don't know. 
> 
> Do I regret it? 
> 
> Absolutely not!

Edge had been talking to his friend, Papyrus. They were friends for quite a while, and they had been having plenty of fun adventures, even discovering wild animals to have as pets. They were really good friends. Anyway, Edge had started to tell Papyrus about some new humans he had met earlier. They were okay, he guesses. They had only approached him because he had helped a little kid carry some bags to his home. 

 

They had told him that he was a good person for helping the kid, and they apparently knew him, and they even taught him a cool sign that meant that they were 'friends' or that's what they had told him. This was kind of confusing, because it was a long chain hand shake, but there were also different signs, but he guesses it was like a group sign. Papyrus had stared at him, looking at him incredulously. He then asked him to show him one of these 'signs'. Edge had stared, before showing one. 

 

Suddenly, Papyrus gasped, screaming as he stood up. "thOSE ARE GANG SIGNS!? YOU JOINED A GANG??" Edge had looked at Papyrus with the same look he had gave him, and then he chuckled. "These are gang signs? I don't believe it." And how would Papyrus even know about it in the first place? It was like they were having two different conversations? "You bet your ass they are! I suggest you tell someone else about it, just no one that you don't know!" Papyrus had squeaked, his voice cracking. Edge had glanced at him before sighing. "Okay. If it makes you happy. I'll tell my brother." 

 

Papyrus had nodded before walking- no, running off into the kitchen. He needed to calm himself down with something. Edge had gotten up calmly, going off to find his elusive brother, when he had finally saw him, laying on the floor. "Are you alright?" Edge asked, while Red let out a grunt, signifying that he was alive. Edge stood over his brother, smirking. He threw another gang sign as his brother had scrambled up. "What the he- Where did you learn that?!" He said angrily, though Edge couldn't figure out why his brother was so angry about it.

 

"I helped a little Mexican kid carry groceries, and these older people came up to me and told me that I was cool with them, I guess. They taught me this, and this really elaborate handshake as well." Edge said monotonously. Red only seemed to get more enraged by this. "You joined a Mexican gang?!" He screeched. Edge had finally had time to this about this from a scientific level. The more that he thought about it, the more his brother and Papyrus were right. Maybe he did? But hey, now he had some type of protection on the streets from monster haters. So hey, now he saw why making friends was useful. 

 

Edge had smiled through his teeth, shrugging.

 

"I guess I did join a Mexican gang." 

 

He started to walk off, when his brother had started to destroy his non-existent ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof.


End file.
